PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Project Title: Iowa Pregnancy Risk Assessment Monitoring System (PRAMS) Surveillance Program Applicant Name: Iowa Department of Public Health Address: 321 East 12th Street Des Moines, IA 50319 Project Director/PI: M. Jane Borst Email Address: jborst@idph.state.ia.us Fiscal Year: FFY 2011 Year 1 Budget Request: $190,046 Contact Phone Numbers: P (515) 281-4911 Fax (515) 242-6013 Background: Historically, data suggest overall favorable outcomes for Iowa's maternal and infant population. However, significant shifts in the state's population along with evidence of persistent disparities reflect the need for improved surveillance. Available data sources suggest problem areas, but fall short of the detail and depth needed to investigate emerging issues for Iowa's MCH population. Existing resources provide opportunities for addressing challenges, however, without enhancements such as those provided through PRAMS, Iowa lacks the mechanisms and methods for monitoring changes and trends in a manner that reliably supports use of data to action. Iowa's maternal-child health (MCH) priorities are to reduce infant mortality, address racial disparities in access to prenatal care and birth outcomes, reduce maternal smoking during pregnancy, determine the prevalence of perinatal depression, domestic violence, reproductive coercion, and determine barriers to family planning services. Methods: The Iowa PRAMS project employs a mixed model approach for data collection as recommended by the CDC. The mixed model approach combines two modes of data collection: mail and telephone. Up to three self-administered surveys are mailed to the women in the Iowa PRAMS project sample. Women who do not respond to the mailings are contacted by telephone and encouraged to complete a telephone interview. Use of Results: Iowa PRAMS implements a plan for data use that integrates the MCH priorities and utilizes data for program planning, program evaluation, policy development, and resource allocation. Program staff applies strategies and methodologies determined to be successful in past projects, such as the Iowa Covering Kids and Families (CKF) initiative. Iowa CKF used data to drive policy change and increase access to health insurance for the state's most vulnerable children. Staff uses population-based data to inform action and policy development to improve systems of care for mothers and children. Social marketing techniques are used to design and disseminate data-driven policy recommendations to key stakeholders. Project Evaluation: The Iowa PRAMS project coordinator along with Bureau of Family Health staff direct and conduct ongoing evaluation of Iowa PRAMS process and outcome objectives. For process measures, the project coordinator monitors the project timeline and progress in achieving objectives by established dates. The outcome evaluation measures the extent to which Iowa PRAMS project data are disseminated and used for program development and respective programs' progress toward meeting their outcome objectives.